


Not Exactly Pool Activities

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: As Close to Happiness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa finally gets Dean to the pool, and realizes she's made a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Pool Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend [Diana](hendersonss.tumblr.com) who loves Lisa and has RPed the best Lisa and she deserved this gift for passing her driving test.

Summer had arrived, and it was Lisa’s favorite time of year: pool season.

She and Ben had always had a membership to the nice neighborhood pool, so he could play with his friends and she could gossip and man-watch with the mothers from her neighborhood. Their husbands typically weren’t around, so they got to speak their minds about each hot man around them, and be jealous of Lisa for being able to try and catch one. Not that she would.

But now they had every reason to be jealous. She looked down from her book at the man stretched out on their pool blanket. Dean had been dozing in the shade for an hour by then. His shirt had long been discarded to ward off the heat, and his hands linked under his head as a pillow, showing off his toned arms and... just about everything else. It wasn’t fair that he could be so drool-worthy, even in his sleep.

At first, it had been a struggle getting him to the pool. He’d finally gotten comfortable with his place in the Braeden household, and Lisa invited him down with them. For the first two weeks, he said no, preferring to stay at the house. Lisa’d work on her tan while Ben swam, and then she’d go home to find Dean cooking or napping or watching TV and all she’d say was that maybe tomorrow he’d finally join her. 

Then, one morning after a lovely round of lazy, pre-breakfast sex, Dean asked her if she would mind finding him some swim trunks while she was out at the store. She was tempted to go another round then and there. But she simply smiled, brushing her hand through his hair and promising to do so.

She wanted to burn those trunks. They were black with some white accents and Dean had decided to wear them deliciously low, enough that she could see the lines of his hips from her chair. He knew how much she liked to trace those bones (with her fingers _or_ her tongue) when they were alone. It wasn’t fair of him to do this to her. She just wanted to get down on the blanket and kiss down his body ‘till he woke up. Which was impossible, considering where they were. 

Unless... Lisa looked over at the tanning deck. Around the back, there were old changing rooms that weren’t in use anymore. Her friend Melissa had told her about all the times she’d snuck back there with boyfriends and eventually her husband. She was one of the board members, too. If she could do it, Lisa definitely could. Especially with the extremely good looking man lying before her getting her all hot and bothered while sleeping. She watched him breathe for a few more moments before tossing her book in her bag and sliding out of her chair to sit by his side.

“Hey,” she said quietly, trailing her fingers over his bicep. She smiled as his eyes fluttered open, taking a second to focus before turning to her. 

Dean grinned sleepily up at her. “Hey, Lise.” He pulled his hand out from under his head, resting it on her knee instead. “‘S it time to go?”

She shook her head, her hand moving to his hair. “No, it’s still early yet.” He loved when she toyed with it, pet it, whatever. He’d relax into her touch and groan like a cat would purr. He managed to keep it at bay, being in public and all. “Ben hasn’t even come down from the basketball courts yet.”

“All right,” Dean sighed, nodding a bit. “So why’d you wake me up then? I was having a _lovely_ dream...”

She leaned down, closer to him. “Oh, yeah? About what?” Her hand trailed from his hair to his chest, resting on his tattoo.

He leaned up on his elbows, closer to her, another grin growing on his face. “You.” They closed the distance, kissing as deeply as they could manage in public. Lisa pulled back first, causing the man to pout like he was 30 years younger. “C’mon, Lisa...” She shook her head, looking up. He followed her gaze, finding a bunch of kids and adults in the nearby pool. He dropped his head back, groaning. “Ah... right.”

Lisa smiled a wicked smile of her own, leaning down to nip at his jaw. “I’ve got a better idea. If you’re interested.”

His head tilted back up, interest piqued. “What do you have in mind?”

“How about you and I sneak away for some... _personal time_?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, a filthy, unfair grin crossing his face. “Lisa Braeden. Number One mother and member of the PTA. Are you asking me to have _sex_ with you at the _community pool_?”

Her hand ran a bit further south of his tattoo. “I’m asking you to _fuck me_ at the community pool. Problem?”

“No, not at all.” He started to get up, writing a note for Ben saying they’d gone off to the snack bar in case he came back. Lisa stood as well, grabbing her sarong off the chair to cover the bottom half of her blue bikini- Dean’s favorite. Dean grabbed his wallet (”Can’t say we’re goin’ for food and not actually have any...”) while she grabbed his hand, and they snuck off, trying to as inconspicuous as possible. 

She pulled him towards the trees that his the part of the deck they were heading to. She kept an eye out, thanking every god and angel that no one seemed to notice the couple. Once they were in the safety of the trees and around the corner, she pointed the door out to Dean. “There. Think it’s locked?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Dean assured her, with a roll of his shoulders that left her a bit weak in the knees. They stepped closer to the door, Dean releasing her hand to test it. It was locked. he shot her a wink as he dug his wallet out of his pocket and slipped a card out. Soon, the door was jiggled open, and the two of them were ducking into the cool, dark room.

Lisa took a moment to look around while Dean locked the door behind them. High windows let in a little bit of light, mostly on a wide central bench in the center of the room. It was ringed by changing and shower booths, all with the curtains open. Dust and cobwebs settled in the corners, and a folded blanket sat at the far end of the bench. She jumped a bit as Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind, shivering a bit as he pressed his warm chest to her back. “So...,” he drawled, kissing and nipping at her shoulder. “This was your idea, babe. How do you want to do this?”

She hummed, leaning back into him and running her nails up and down his crossed arms. “The bench? We can get that blanket and use that and I’ll be less nervous about falling spiders.”

Dean chuckled into her skin. “Sounds like a plan.” He kissed her shoulder once more before letting her go, moving to the blanket. He shook it off before laying it down on the bench, dusty-side down. When he was finished, Lisa took her turn to come up behind him, nuzzling the valley between his shoulder blades as she trailed her fingers over the hem of his swim trunks. “You really wanted this, huh?”

“I wanted this since you took your shirt off when we got here.”

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, turning in her arms with a grin that said he wasn’t anything close to sorry. He tipped her chin up with a finger and kissed her, deeper and hotter than he’d been able to at their spot by the pool. She hummed into the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck, one hand sneaking into his hair. He pulled her closer, one hand on her back dangerously close to the bow keeping her bikini top on. He pulled away, kissing her jaw and her neck as she tugged on his hair.

“No marks,” she whispered, breathless. “I don’t have anything to cover them up.”

Dean let out a groan of discontent, his mouth leaving her neck to find hers again. “Fine,” he mumbled into the kiss, the hand not on her back moving to undo her sarong. He struggled with it, eliciting a growl that made Lisa shiver. “Hate this damn thing. Don’t know why you even-” She pressed a finger to his lips, reaching down to undo it herself. 

She saw him watching her out of the corner of her eye as the knot loosened and the thin skirt fell to the ground. “Better?” He nodded, eyes drinking in the sight of her legs and the ties keeping the bottom of her bikini on. She grinned, and moved to lounge on the blanket, arching her back in a stretch. She could practically hear the man drooling. “You going to join me, baby, or just enjoy the free show?”

Dean didn’t say a word. He climbed onto the bench, nudging her legs apart so he could kneel between them. She pulled him down by his shoulder, getting up on an elbow to meet him halfway for another kiss. He held himself over her on one hand, while the other searched along her back for the bikini strings. She sighed against his lips as he found one, tugging it undone. The top loosened in the front, and he pulled his arm around to hook his finger in the center string. 

Their eyes met, Dean leaning a bit closer to her to press his forehead against hers. He held her gaze, and she felt her heart pounding a little harder. She always had trouble looking away from Dean when they locked eyes. Especially when they were intimate. She smiled a bit, bumping her nose against his and brushing her finger against the underside of his chin. He must have taken it for an ‘okay’, because he grinned back, his fingertip dragging against her skin as he dragged the top down and dropped it on the ground. His eyes didn’t leave hers until it was gone.

Lisa watched him as he sat back a bit, his eyes roaming over her body. He had to have memorized it by now; he knew every sweet spot, every mark, where to kiss to make her sigh and where touch to make her shiver. And yet, he always looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Usually with a bit of awe, like he was seeing a goddess or something. Like he was doing now. He really knew how to treat a woman. His hand trailed down her side, and without warning he was leaning down, catching a hardening nipple in his mouth. 

“Dean!” Lisa gasped, arching into him. She shifted her weight to one elbow, her free hand moving to hold his head to her chest. She bit her lip, struggling to be quiet so no passersby or sunbathers above them would hear her. Her silence only made the sinful sound of him sucking on her skin louder. Her arm began to ache from being pressed into the hard bench, and she lowered herself onto her back, carefully pulling Dean with her. 

He released her breast, running his tongue over it quickly and pulling back for air, taking a moment to look up at her. From the smile that spread over his face, she could only assume he liked what he saw. “You okay there, Lise?”

Lisa shook her head, panting softly. “Keep going or you won’t be.”

He let out a soft laugh, but did as he was told, kissing the valley between her breasts before moving to suck on her other nipple. She groaned softly, her nails raking against his scalp, causing him to stutter a bit in his actions. Over the sound of his mouth and her panting, she could hear the activity out around the pool. It made what they were doing all the more exciting, knowing that not 50 feet away people were enjoying a sunny day, with no idea what was going on in the old changing rooms. That she and her boyfriend were having hot, secret sex while kids splashed in the pool.

Dean pulled back again, breathing heavily as Lisa ran her fingers through his hair. Any second now she’d have what she wanted all day: him inside her, making her feel good. Honestly, better than good. But the way she felt now, she couldn’t formulate any better words. He began to kiss down her chest and stomach and she whimpered, tugging his hair until he was forced to look at her. “As much as I would love for you to keep going, I just want you, Dean.”

He blinked at her, slightly confused. But quickly nodded and leaned up to kiss her again, his rough hands gently skimming her sides. She grinded her hips against his, wanting more friction than she was getting. He groaned, causing Lisa to once again press a finger to his lips. “Quiet, baby. We don’t want to get caught...”

Dean let out a breathy laugh, bumping his nose against hers. “God that’s hot, Lise.” He kissed her again and sat back on his knees, toying with the ties to her bikini bottom. He glanced down letting out another laugh. “Y’know, it’s probably a good thing you brought that damn sheet-dress.” He glanced up at her, clearly waiting for her to get his point.

She did. “Sarong. It’s _that_ bad?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s _bad_ , babe,” he breathed, trailing his fingers against her through her bathing suit. She whimpered again, squirming a bit at the light touch. “Just something I don’t think the neighbors should see.” He gave her another wicked grin, and she felt him undoing the ties of her bathing suit, which soon joined her top on the ground. He worked his trunks off and tossed them into their small pile of clothes.

She sighed as he lay against her again, happy to finally feel him against her. He ground into her a bit, kissing her and brushing some hair from her face. “You ready?” He mumbled against her lips. She nodded, kissing him gently. He nodded back and leaned up a bit, lining himself up. She chewed her lip, watching his face. But her eyes closed when he slowly rocked into her, pausing to let them both adjust.

“Finally,” she breathed, smiling up at him. He choked out a laugh in response, and started to move. They kept a steady pace, reveling in the feel of each other and listening as they both panted softly in the still air. It wasn’t what Lisa really wanted, and she told him by digging her nails in his back. “Faster, Dean. Harder. _Please_...”

Dean, always one to please, caved to her requests. She let out a cry as he shifted to a slightly more brutal pace, causing him to cover her mouth with his. She silently thanked him for remembering to keep her quiet, and wrapped her arm around him a bit tighter. He pulled back for air, burying his face in her neck as he quickened their pace. She kissed at the side of his head, her hand moving to hold him to her neck. 

She loved this: the soft sounds he made, his breath hot on her skin, his callused fingers touching her almost reverently, impossibly gentle. It drove her mad. She could feel herself getting close, and by the intensity of her boyfriend’s ragged breathing, she could tell he was too. “Lise,” he gasped, hips stuttering a bit. “I... I’m...”

“Shh, baby, I know,” she panted, nodding as she kissed at his hair again. “Come on, I’ve got you.” A few more thrusts and he was gone, moaning her name into her neck. He didn’t stop; he continued to move inside her until she was gasping his name and arching into him as she reached her own climax. He drew it out as long as he could, and broke their connection before resting fully on top of her, his face still in her neck. 

They lay in the cool room, trying to catch their breath as the cool air dried the sweat on their skin. Lisa kept her hand in his hair, the one on his back petting him, lingering on any scar her fingers met. After a few moments of quasi-silence, Dean chuckled, his warm breath tickling her skin. “Wow. That was a _great_ idea.”

Lisa laughed in response, kissing his hair. “You got that right. Don’t ever tell me I’m not that creative.”

“Duly noted.”

They stayed that way for a few more moments, until Dean gathered enough strength to push himself to an elbow so he could see her face. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

She smiled dreamily up at him, trailing her knuckles down the side of his face. “You’re quite the catch yourself.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her lazily. She hummed into the kiss, sighing when he pulled back. “We should get out of here soon...”

Dean groaned, resting his forehead on hers. “‘S not fair, really.”

“Well,” she teased as she tipped her chin up to kiss him lightly. “You and I could always have a repeat performance in the privacy or our own home.”

Dean got a thoughtful look on his face. “Yeah... I’d like that.” He kissed her again, smiling, and sat up, leaning down for his trunks. Lisa got up on slightly shaky legs. She bent for her things, but Dean stopped her. “I’ll help you. C’mere.”

He tugged her over to stand between his legs, reaching down for her bikini bottom first. “Wow, such a gentleman. I’m so lucky.” He didn’t respond; he simply grinned up at her as he tied both sides of the flimsy thing before grabbing her sarong off the floor. She watched him as he wrapped it around her, tying it as tight as possible to ‘protect her modesty’, as he put it. Once it was on, he pressed a kiss to her stomach, nuzzling one of her ticklish spots. She bat at the side of his head, and he pulled on his trunks before picking her top off the floor and standing. She smiled and held her hair up as he turned her to tie it properly.

They left the changing rooms, one step below ‘giggling teenagers’, and made their way to the snack bar, Dean keeping an eye out and Lisa fixing up her hair. They were in line to order when Dean realized something was missing. “Uh... Lise... do you have my wallet?”

She gestured to her attire, a deadpan look on her face. “Does it look like I do?”

He glanced around, suddenly nervous. “I must have left it back in the dressing room.”

“ _Relax_ ,” she cooed, kissing him gently. “You order, and I’ll go back and get it, okay?”

Dean agreed, and Lisa went back in the direction they came from. When she got there, she froze. Melissa’s sixteen-year-old and pool lifeguard, Brian, was emerging from the changing room, Dean’s wallet in hand. She plastered a smile on her face and jogged over, stopping the boy. “Brian, hey!”

He turned to her, a goofy grin on his face. “Hey, Ms. Braeden.” She was well aware of the schoolboy crush he had on her, and planned to use it to her full advantage. She looked down at the wallet, a look of surprise crossing her features.

“Oh, you’ve found Dean’s wallet! Thank you _so much_ , honey!” She plucked it from his hand as a look of realization crossed his face. Damn. She quickly opened her boyfriend’s wallet and pulled a crisp $20 out of it, pressing it into the young man’s hand. “You didn’t see anything, got it?” He nodded, dumbfounded. She smiled brightly, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks again for the help, Brian! See you at the baseball game!”

Lisa pranced away, the warmth of victory bubbling in her chest. Dean was relieved to have his wallet, happy to be able to pay the exhausted teenage girl running the cash register for the pizza, sodas, and fries he’d ordered for them all.

And if he noticed the $20 missing from his wallet, he didn’t mention it.


End file.
